


Never Enough

by silentdescant



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Mitch + Scott + Alex





	

Mitch is doing most of the work, his thighs so tense with the effort of holding himself up they’re shaking. Scott’s hands are tight around the sides of his chest, pressing in against his ribs, but he’s not doing much besides keeping Mitch steady. He’s not setting the pace at all, leaving it up to Mitch to roll his hips and grind down on his cock. Alex is doing more, with his strong hands clenched around Mitch’s forearms. It used to be his wrists, but Mitch was moving too much, flailing and pulling enough that he nearly hit Scott in the face with his elbow, so Alex shifted his grip and now firmly holds Mitch’s hands aloft. He nuzzles at the crease of Mitch’s shoulder, nibbling at his ear. It tickles and Mitch squirms but between Alex’s hands and Scott’s hands and Scott’s cock inside him, every move he makes just distracts him more. He loses his rhythm and Alex lets go of his arms and Mitch sags into Scott’s gentle hands, breathless.

Scott leans forward and catches his pliant mouth in a demanding kiss. He holds Mitch’s body still while Alex rubs his palms up and down Mitch’s sweat-slick back and finally settle at his hips, adjusting Mitch’s position so he can fit his own cock beside Scott’s. He lines up and pushes in and Mitch feels like he’s splitting open. He can’t breathe for a moment, and when he opens his eyes he realizes he’s fallen against Scott’s chest. He pushes himself up, digging his nails into Scott’s skin, clawing at him, but his fingers are so weak he leaves nothing more than little crescent moons, faint pink and quickly fading to nothing.

Alex wraps one arm around Mitch’s chest and Mitch is glad of his support; he lets go of the tension in his body, the strain of keeping himself vertical, and lets Scott and Alex manipulate and manhandle his body into the best position. Alex begins fucking him in earnest, and rocking all three of them together since he’s the only one with leverage, and Mitch paws at his restraining arm until Alex lets him go. He grasps Mitch’s hips instead to maintain his rhythm and Mitch falls into Scott again.

He doesn’t have the balance or the coordination to kiss Scott but it’s okay, because Scott takes over, guiding their lips together and licking into Mitch’s mouth while Mitch is too dazed to respond. His lips are slack and he’s panting wildly, and he can’t hold his eyes open. He can’t even focus too hard on the feeling of both of them inside him; the mental image, the fantasy is almost too overwhelming, much less the reality of their cocks stretching him so wide, the ache and the heat of friction, their strong bodies caging him in from both sides. He’s going to come if he thinks too much about how it feels.

Alex mouths at the back of Mitch’s neck, licking and kissing and biting at the bony part of his spine and around to the side of his throat, and Scott follows his lead, trailing kisses down the opposite side of Mitch’s jaw. He latches on to Mitch’s pulse point like a vampire, sucking hard enough to bruise, while Alex reaches down and wraps his hand around Mitch’s cock.

Mitch’s attention is pulled in so many different directions that he whites out for a moment, gasping for air as he comes, trapped between their bodies, their mouths, their _teeth_. He goes limp again, falling like a ragdoll against Scott’s chest, and Alex leans down to blanket his back, and Mitch can hear them kissing over his shoulder, right by his ear. He can feel it. He can feel everything, ever twitch of their muscles, every moan vibrating through him. He’s warm and caught and taken care of and he never wants them to leave.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
